The infamous block
by Momudita
Summary: A writer's block. The decepticons didn't even know of its existence until one came dropping by. Literally...


A/N Writers block... who hasn't had one? Thanks to a lot of stuff going on here, I had one too until recently. Then this idea came along, got rid of it and I just couldn't help myself...

Disclaimer: Transformers, not mine. The quoted a part from wikipedia, neither mine.

Note to Origins readers: I'm busy with the next chapter! I haven't forgotten you, don't worry!

* * *

"Lord Megatron, might I suggest-"

Barricade suddenly stopped midsentence. Blinking, he stared upwards to the ceiling for a moment before he finally shrugged and continued. "Might I suggest we- what the frag?" he muttered as he frowned, looking back up to the ceiling.

"Something wrong?" Starscream asked, though he looked like he had more interest in watching paint dry.

"Did you hear that?" the black mustang asked as he glanced at the others.

"Hear what?" Blackout asked, looking at the smaller mech like he wondered whether or he had lost it.

"That noise!"

"What noise?" Starscream asked, looking torn between annoyance and curiosity.

Barricade opened his mouth to speak, but instead of explaining he suddenly pointed upwards. "That! That noise!"

"Soundwave," Megatron snarled, turning around. "Did you hear something?"

"Negative."

"Did he forget to defrag his processor or something?" Bonecrusher muttered to Blackout , who snorted and shrugged.

"That or he just blew a cercuit…"

"Are you making fun of us Barricade?" Megatron growled, folding his arms over his chest as he leveled a glare at the smaller mech.

"No sir!" Barricade quickly said, starting to fear for his overall health at the look he received from his leader. "I reassure you sir, there really is something."

"Really?" Starscream sneered, stepping from behind Megatron's makeshift throne and towards the mustang, who was looking more and more nervous with every passing second. "Then why is it none of us seem to hear this so called 'noise' of your-"

CRASH!

"AAAAH!"

"WHAT THE FRAG!"

"WHAT IN THE PIT IS GOING ON HERE!" Megatron bellowed angrily when he was forced to cover his optics from sudden flying debris and dust. "What is the meaning of this!" the warlord roared as he saw the sudden hole in the ceiling and the huge pile of rubble underneath it.

"Are we under attack or something?" Blackout drawled as he wiped the dust off his rotor blades.

"Nope," Bonecrusher said, sounding almost disappointed. "Not unless that block thing can fight."

Blackout paused. "Block thing?" he muttered before he took a better look at the rubble. "What the frag is that thing?" he drawled confused.

"It's a… cube?" Barricade more asked than said.

"We can see that you fool!" The decepticon leader growled. "But what is it? And where the frag is Starscream? Starscream!" Megatron nothing short of roared. "Where did that fragger fly off to?" he shouted when he got no response.

"Correction." Soundwave's monotone voice suddenly spoke up. "Starscream did not move."

"Nope, he's still right where he was." Barricade said with a sadistic grin, pointing at the bottom of the cube.

"What are you…" Megatron muttered before he, too, noticed the three beige fingers sticking out from underneath the giant block. Unable to help himself, he let out a amused snort. "Hitting rock bottom as always…"

Barricade chuckled. "Is he even still online?" he drawled after a moment as he walked up to the flier's three fingers and poked it with his foot.

"WHAT THE FRAG?" Starscream's voice suddenly shouted from underneath the cube. "GET THIS THING OFF ME!" the flier roared as the three visible claws tried to move, scratching the floor beneath them.

"Unfortunately, he is…" Bonecrusher mutter, sounding somewhat disappointed again.

"What is it?" Blackout asked, ignoring the fliers attempt to get free as he tapped the surface of the strange cube. "The Allspark?"

"Of course not you fool!" Megatron growled. "Soundwave! What is this thing?"

The satellite mech didn't react, the only sign he had even heard the warlord's orders was the red flash that passed his visor. "Object is most likely a writer's block." He spoke eventually.

"Writer's block?" Megatron repeated, confused. "What the frag is that?"

"Writer's block is a condition, associated with writing as a profession, in which an author loses the ability to produce new work. The condition varies widely in intensity. It can be trivial, a temporary difficulty in dealing with the task at hand. At the other extreme, some "blocked" writers have been unable to work for years on end, and some have even abandoned their careers." Soundwave quoted as monotone as ever.

Bonecrusher snorted. "Right. Didn't get that off Wikipedia or anything…"

"A writer's block?" Blackout stated confused as he glanced at the said object. "This?"

"You got a glitch in your processor satellite-brain." Barricade said as he tapped the cube. "This isn't a condition, this is a fragging solid _block_."

"Soundwave's processor is functioning fine. Cube is physical manifestation of writer's block." The blue mech stated emotionless, though the mech was visably annoyed. "Explanation of its sudden appearance however, not possible."

"Of course it isn't..."

"I say we shatter it." Bonecrusher suddenly said, rubbing his knuckles. "It's in the way."

"Course of action, inadvisable." Soundwave stated, but the mech plain out ignored him. Taking a single step backwards, Bonecrusher struck the cube with as much force as he could muster.

The block didn't so much as move.

Bonecrusher however, did.

"Gah! Primus, what in the Pit!" he roared, holding his painful fist against his chest a moment before he took a look at it. "What the frag! It dented my armor!"

"Manifestation of a writer's block is impenetrable, unmovable and indestructible." Soundwave stated calmly, unaffected by the death glare Bonecrusher send his way. "Object can only be removed by the writer it belongs to."

"Soundwave," Megatron spoke, his voice betraying his patience was growing thinner and thinner with the second. "Are you saying we cannot get rid of this thing?"

"Statement correct."

"Then what'll we do?" Bonecrusher said while he now, by the looks of it, tried to glare the block away. "It is standing in the middle of our base."

"Not to mention we got a new exit..." Blackout muttered as he glanced up at the gigantic hole in the roof.

"But, wait a minute…" Barricade said, frowning slightly. "If we can't move or destroy this thing… than Starscream is…"

The decepticons could've sworn they saw a hint of amusement pass in the blue mech's ever emotionless visor before he spoke. "Stuck."

"I'M STUCK?" the flier screeched from underneath the block showing that yes, he was still functional and listening to the conversation.

"As much as it is a… _inconvenience_," Megatron spoke, unable to keep a grin off his own face-plating as the others but Starscream laughed and chuckled. "It seems we are unable to help you Starscream."

"You got to be fragging _kidding_ me…"

"So now what?" Bonechrusher grumbled, ignoring all the curses and obscenities drifting from under the block. "Are we just going to stare at that thing from now on?"

"Suggestion, find a new temporary base until writer's block has been removed."

The warlord growled, clearly unpleased by the suggestion but unable to find a better solution. "Ugh… fine. We cannot do anything with that fragging block standing in the middle of our base. Decepticons, move."

"Hey, you can't just leave me here like this!" Starscream shouted angrily.

"Oh really?" Megatron said, sounding slightly amused.

"Watch us," Barricade sneered as he headed for the exit.

"Byebye Starscream," Bonecrusher said a she walked past. "Send us a message when the block is gone so we can move back."

"Wait! Get back here you fraggers! Get back here!" Starscream shouted, but no one even bothered to respond. "Great, I'm stuck..." the flier muttered to himself once everyone had left. "So I'm trapped under this... this _writer's block_, until the writer it belongs to finally gets rid of it. Fan-fragging-tastic..."

Then, Starscream suddenly froze as a single, horrifying thought rose in the back of his processor.

"Oh Primus... I hope this block isn't a permanent thing..."


End file.
